Ayano
Ayano is the seventh girl unlocked in the game. She is unlocked after reaching Tenderness 12. You meet her after she... "disposes of" Generica, your highschool crush, who you were originally going to confess your love to. Ayano is now available on the v.081 update on Kongregate, as well as Nutaku. Personality Ayano is the main character of the game [https://yanderesimulator.com Yandere Simulator],she is used by permission of the developer. She has a 'yandere' personality which is derived from two Japanese words 'yanderu' meaning 'to be sick' and 'deredere' which means 'lovestruck'. Ayano has an unhealthy obsession with you; she will take matters into her own hands in order to get you. She will often bad-mouth other girls you have recently spoken to and try to put them into harm to sabotage your relationship with them. She puts on a facade personality, acting somewhat tsundere (cold and hostile to loving) prior to her dialogue-which may link to how Osana Naijimi, where Ayano believes her to be 'flirting' by being tsundere with her senpai in Yandere Simulator. Her yandere behavior is also used comically in the game. For example, while dating her, she is seen using a baseball bat to hit away a pigeon (while some of the other girls would feed it) and is seen eating the crab on the beach. Dialogue List 'First Meeting' With blushing confidence, you approach your high school crush, Generica, and give her a love note confessing your feelings. It works- she has a crush on you too! You agree to meet up with her later, under the sakura trees, for a date. As you leave, a cold wind blows, rustling the flower petals... 'Rival for Senpai - CRUSHED! (stabbed)' Strangely, Generica does not show up later for your date. After waiting an hour, you accept that she must have not felt the same way about you. As you leave, you bump into another girl.. 'Adversary' * ... Sorry * Senpai! I-I-I-I-I was just walking the same direction you were. I'll stop! * Oh! H-h-h-hi, Senpai. It sure-sure is weather today. Okay bye. * I wasn't staring at you! I was staring at... that wall. It's so... Load bearing. Poke * Thank you, Senpai. I'm not sure what I did to deserve it, but thank you for punishing me.. 'Upgrade to Nuisance' # I have no idea where she-oh! You're just saying hi? Oh my. Hi. Hello. Heya. # May-Maybe I'll see you around sometime Senpai. 'Nuisance' Sorry * You're so dedicated Senpai. Working a dozen jobs just to make others happy. * I notice you give girls a lot of gifts. You're so nice. I wish they would give you something nice in return. * Oh, hello Senpai. I was just thinking about you. I mean, Not like all day or anything. * What sort of videogames do you like, Senpai? I like simulators... * Oh hello, Senpai... Fancy running into you here, the place you hang out at every day. * (p-p-p-please notice me...) Poke *Thank you, Senpai. I'm not sure what I did to deserve it, but thank you for punishing me... Upgrade to Acquaintance #Oh, hello Senpai. I was just thinking about you. I mean, just for a moment. Not like all day or anything. OK #Umm... I have to go. I have a dentist appointment. Right now. Goodbye. ... Sorry * You sure do know a lot of girls, Senpai. I hope they don't bother you all the time with pointless drama. Acquaintance Gift *You're giving this to me? What for? Do you want me to hold it so you can give it to someone later? Upgrade to Friendzone # Friendzoned * "Box Cutter" is a great name for a tool. Because there's all sorts of boxes you can cut with it. Sweetheart Flirt * How's my favorite 102 lb, 4 foot 2 inch, birthmark on right heel little munchkin? * My heart is racing! You make me feel like I've been caught doing something bad! Hahaha! * Something inside is overflowing out of me. Oh how lovely. * You've gone straight to my heart, Senpai, like a katana through my ribcage. * When I look at you, I see someone worth fighting for. Worth sacrificing for. Worth killing... time for. Gift * Oh my gosh! Senpai, you're going to go broke being so nice to me. Please don't jeopardize your financial well being for me! Date * Tee hee! I love the night! It's so much easier sneaking up on people in the darkness. * What a great movie! I'm sure glad nobody talked during it. That makes me SO mad! * Did you see that pigeon?! They freak me out. I feel like they might take over the world someday... * I love fresh crab. Especially crabs that see too much. Stuff that's none of their business. Upgrade to Lover # Senpai... Do you love me...? Yes # You noticed me! Oh Senpai, you made me so happy! I love you! I love you! I love! ... Lover * How's my Senpai today? Being amazing as usual? * I feel like you're my destiny, Senpai. You're the reason I'm alive. The reason for everything. * I'm so happy! Not even the harsh looks of certain women can get me down today! * Let's skip class today and lie in bed! I'll make you lunch! We can do whatever you want! * Oh Senpai! I can't imagine my life without you! You must promise to NEVER leave me! * You're so dedicated Senpai. Working a dozen jobs just to make others happy. Seduce * Hahaha! A good girlfriend will lie to the police, but a GREAT girlfriend will help you burn the body. Guess which I am! * Hello Senpai! Every time I feel gloomy, or the chill of overwhelming darkness, I think of you and feel much better! * Hey, just for conversation, do any of the girls you know have any phobias? Secret weaknesses? I'm just curious! * I just thought of something romantic we can do! Let's go get our wills done together! * I love you more than life itself! Please stay with me forever! * I was thinking about getting a tattoo. Would it be weird if it was of your face? * I was watching my favorite anime yesterday, and they had a special cameo character. I love cameos! * I'm going to make you so happy, Senpai. I'll do anything for you. Anything. * My love will never die. Nothing will kill it. Not even immolation. * Senpai, you are my heart and soul. My happiness, and conscience. I've been missing you for so long! * Senpai! You... You noticed me! I'm so happy! * Today I got scared that I was dreaming. So I pinched my arm until it bled. Nope! not a dream! * You're such a great dancer! It's probably because it's the hobby you've been doing the longest. Poke *Hahaha! I love when you touch me, Senpai! *Tee hee! You've got such strong hands, Senpai! I bet you could strangle ANYone, if you had to. *YOU'LL NEVER TAKE ME-Oh, sorry! You surprised me! I thought you were someone else, tee hee! Gift *I can't believe it! You're so generous, you're making me cry. *sob* *Thank you, Senpai. But you should save your money and spend it on yourself. There's no one as amazing as you! *Oh thank you, Senpai! I will put this on my shrine - I mean my shelf! Date * Sex Act #She breathes frantically, her heart pounding. She rips your clothes with desperation. Her nails dig until she draws blood. She lies back, and beckons you to take her. And as you have your way, she laughs and cries and screams and moans, but she never blinks... #Later she stares at you, a dark hunger in her eyes. "Senpai, you make me feel so good..." She licks her lips, and move closer. "Now we'll be together forever. And I'll make you happy, no matter what i have to do..." 'Comments on other girls' Ayano is unique in that sometimes when you click on her panel, she will comment on her the girl you had selected beforehand, instead of using her line based on your relationship level. 'Cassie' *Cassie's ponytails are gorgeous! Let's hope she doesn't get them tangled in a car door and dragged for several miles. *So Cassie doesn't have health insurance? Oh, I hope she doesn't have another accident! *Cassie is so... cool. And proof that spray-on tan is as good as the real thing... *Great news! I heard Cassie is on her meds again, and her last boyfriend is finally out of the hospital! *Cassie is so fragile. Like a delicate flower. Ready to be plucked... *I saw you with Cassie. You sure are nice to her. Especially with how she talks behind your back. Mio *Oh Senpai! You're so kind, dating someone like Mio. Even with all those videos of her online. *I love video games! But I'm worried Mio might be addicted to them. Has she ever over-reacted to losing a game? *Have you seen Mio's Twitch stream? She's great! She'd almost be good enough to have one without showing off her tits. *Did you hear the news about Mio? You haven't? Oh, well I don't want to gossip... *I played Mio at Get Smashed, and when I beat her, she... Well, nevermind. It's just a small bruise. *That Mio is so funny. Everytime she tells a joke, I just want to tear my face off, it's so funny. Quill *Remember Senpai - have your pets spayed or neutered! Especially cats... *Oh dear! I saw Quill running from an animal control officer. I wonder who keeps tipping them off? *That Quill is so snuggly. I wish I could make a blanket out of her and just snuggle it all the time. *Hey Senpai, I was just reading that cats really enjoy lilies! Maybe you should buy some for Quill? *Did you know that cats are a coprophagic species? I guess that's why we don't kiss them, hey? Hahaha! *I hope Quill gets over her body dysmorphia. Poor girl - thinking she's actually a cat. Elle *I heard Elle talking about her narcolepsy. She should be careful - that would be an easy way to drown in a bathtub. *I heard people with narcolepsy sometimes slip and fall and stab themselves with knives 20 or 30 times. How awful! *That Elle is so sweet. You just want to squeeze her so hard until she can't get away ever again. *I hope that Elle gets a handle on her gambling problem soon. That sort of thing can tear relationships apart. *Poor Elle! Her back must get sore all the time. I guess that's the price of getting enormous implants though. *Did you hear a rumor that Elle worships the devil? Probably just a messed up rumor. Nutaku(Only in Nutaku.net) *It's so sad seeing a girl like Nutaku, imagine what her childhood must have been like. So sad. *So out of curiousity, how much does a girl like Nutaku charge for... you know. *Hopefully someday Nutaku can find something other than sex that makes her feel like a better person. *Oh dear. I shouldn't have looked that Nutaku girl up on a certain website. She's very... Accommodating. *That Nutaku girl... I mean, talk about Ms. Try-hard, hey? *Oh, I saw you with Nutaku. You're so kind Senpai! Not many people would associate with someone with her condition! Iro *Oh my. Iro screamed at me again today. I wonder why she's so angry all the time... *I thought I heard Iro crying in the bathroom. Something about all the lies she's told. I hope she's okay. *When Iro gets her new bike, she'd better keep a close eye on the brakes. Now THERE'S an accident you probably wouldn't walk away from. *It's kind of sad that Iro is such a blatant rip-off of another character. All of her appeal has nothing to do with her. *Iro is such a great athlete! I bet she was even better before the surgery. You go girl! *I can't believe that Iro got so mad at you for an honest mistake. Who HASN'T almost killed someone with a weapon, right? Bonnibel *Bonbon is such a kind girl. But that fake accent is SO annoying, don't you think? *Hey, I just saw Bonnibel! Did you say something to upset her? She seemed really miffed at you. *Did you hear about Bonnibel's "secret ingredient"? Apparently the health inspector will be investigating soon... *Bonnibel is such a sweet girl. And so experienced. I can't even imagine what it would be like to have slept with so many people. *It must be hard for Bonnibel. Her business is on the rocks, and I guess she can't afford an apron that fits... Fumi *It's so funny when girls wear glasses when they don't need them. It's a bit silly, don't you think? *So, umm... I heard Fumi might be an assassin. And you're cool with that? You don't mind... murder? *Fumi is so elegant! I wish I had her poise and confidence. It's too bad she's a fascist, hey? *Oh Senpai, it's so nice that you date Fumi despite her unusual height. I know most girls like that have trouble getting dates. *Wow! I jokingly pulled a katana on Fumi and she had a retractable one in her glove. You'd better be polite to her, Senpai! *Apparently Fumi is from the future? I wonder what sort of strange, futuristic STIs she might have. Bearverly *Am I-I-I going crazy? I thought I saw you kissing a bear. I think I'd better lay down... *I think that bear joke you told was hilarious Senpai! Bears are WAY too sensitive about that stuff. *So you're dating a bear. That's... That's very cool of you Senpai. Being so open minded. Wow. *Were you just talking to A BEAR?! Why were you talking to a bear?! *I was reading about bear traps, and how inhumane they are. Sometimes the bear has to gnaw off their limbs. So sad. *Did you know that game meat is better for you than farmed? We should go hunting sometime! Nina *Wow, that Nina sure knows a lot of four letter words. Quite the "rustick charm" she has, hey? *Hey Senpai! I noticed that Nina was slacking off a bit, so I cleaned your house! *Oh Senpai, you don't need a personal assistant! You're so organized and neat already! *That Nina is hilarious! But, I mean, how many racist jokes can you tell before you start coming off as actually racist? *People shouldn't bitch about their bosses behind their backs, hey? Especially maids. *I heard Nina might be in the country illegally. I hope no one narks on her. Alpha *It must be weird pretending to kiss Alpha-chan, Senpai. Hopefully you still get the real thing, time to time. *I hope all those rumors about Alpha aren't true. Those poor kids... *A.I. kind of freak me out a bit. Like, what if they randomly become violent and attack their friends? *Oh wow, I love Alpha-chan's music! It'll be sad when people get bored and forget her. *That Alpha is such a wonder of technology! Her emotions are so life-like, you can't tell that they're fake! *Do you ever wonder random stuff like - does a hologram bleed? Could you cut it with a holographic knife? Pamu *That Pamu annoys me so much. She keeps asking me if I can get her a date with Yandere-Dev. Who the heck is that?? *That Pamu is really weird, Senpai. She keeps handing me knives and winking at me... *Pamu complimented me on "my other video game", saying it was awesome. She's so strange. *Did you see that person dressed as a magical girl? I think she was... molesting a clone of herself? *I think that Pamu might not be human... She laughs when she's stabbed... I hear. *Pamu keeps calling me "Yandere-chan". I'm not sure what that means, but she'd better STOP it... Luna * That Luna sure is testy. I was chopping some onions, and she screamed, "Have at thee!" at me. * Do you... like Luna, Senpai? She has a picture of you on her dart board. A naked picture. * I heard that Luna casts protection spells on herself when she sleeps. Sounds like she'd be super hard to kill, hey? Hahaha! * I saw Luna robbing a caravan. I didn't know caravans were still a thing. * Luna cast a fireball spell at me, and called me a "hot little number". I'm glad that she likes fire so much... * I hear Luna is pretty good with a sword. I wonder how she feels about box cutters... Eva * Can you believe that Eva girl? If she was in a movie series, it would probably be very pretentious and frustrating. * If Eva is a clone, do you think she might just randomly melt into nothing someday? * So, Eva drives a Mecha hey? I hear those things can really mess you up and make you prone to violence. * I saw Eva at school today. She's such a loner. I worry about her sometimes. * I hope Eva doesn't die in a heroic fashion, saving the world from giant monsters. It would be so sad. * That connection-suit Eva wears is so ridiculous. They may as well make it transparent, for all that it conceals. Karma * Did you hear about Karma and her diabetes? Oh no? Oh well, I'm not one for gossip, Senpai... * Do you get a... vibe from Karma and Sutra? Like a man-hating vibe? I kinda do... * I had never seen anyone make milkshakes out of butter, until I met Karma. Like, wow! * Oh dear, that poor Karma girl. It must be so difficult living with an eating disorder... * People who talk about new agey mumbo jumbo are kind of annoying, hey? Chakras indeed... * This might sound a bit mean, but... Isn't the thought of a fat yoga instructor sort of ridiculous? Sutra * Eee! Who was that huge man with tiny breasts I saw you talking with??? * I admire Sutra so much. Committing yourself to fitness, no matter what it makes you look like. * It's a shame that Sutra isn't allowed to compete at the Olympics. Given... You know... Dat juice she's on. * Oh Senpai, tell me. Do you prefer a girl with manly abs, or just a flat normal tummy? Just curious! * Sutra is an inspiration for anyone considering making that magical transition from kun to chan. * Sutra's sword is so spectacular! I wonder if it's as sharp as a katana... Dark Mio (Dark One) * Senpai, were you just... Flirting with an embodiment of darkness? * That Darkness Girl stared into my eyes today. But then she seemed to get spooked, and ran away. How strange! * So you're trying to defeat the Darkness Girl with the power of love? May I suggest a spiked bat? * That Darkness Girl is so lost and alone. But if she's going to destroy the world, I guess we should kill it. * If you'd like my help dealing with that Darkness Girl, Senpai, I can grab my box cutter anytime. * That Darkness Girl was casting shade at me. I don't mind. What with it being your destiny to destroy her. Q-Piddy (QPernikiss) *I saw you talking to a little fairy, earlier. Assuming I didn't hallucinate her, is she... your little girlfriend? *I wonder if fairy wings pull of as easily as a fly's... I mean, they're so beautiful and delicate! *I read Fairies are allegic to kindness, Senpai. They prefer if you make rough with them. *Oh my, you actually know a fairy! Ha ha ha! HAHAHA! Oh this is the normal one of all, Senpai! *So you're trying to heal Q-piddy with your love, Senpai? Have you tried hydrogen peroxide? 'Other girls comments on Ayano' 'Cassie' * Have you met that strange girl from the high school? The one with the crazy eyes? * Some weirdo girl complimented me on my hair today and called me Osana. What the heck? * Yo, there's still little creep that's been following me around at night. I'mma get some pepper spray! * OMG! Someone pushed me into traffic today! I was so upset - I almost canceled my pedicure. * Remember, don't be "sticking" nothing in crazy. You can take that advice to the bank. * Some sicko left a decapitated doll on my doorstep. I'm about to go second amendment on somebody! Mio * Have you met that weird girl with the black hair? I get a "silent hills" vibe from her. * The other day, I found my favourite arcade with a hammer put through the screen. Someone must have gotten frustrated. * I was playing Yandere-Simulator today, and got a weird Meta-Deja-Vu feeling from it. * Suddenly, killing girls in Yandere Simulator feels weird to me. Am I losing my edge? * Oh man, I'm getting some intense PMs online lately. Creepy stalker stuff. Maybe I should unplug for a bit? * Aw man, someone kept posting gore pics to my Twitch stream last night. Super gross. Quill * I found a note that said "Let's find out if you have 9 lives." How silly. Of course I do. I'm a kitty. * Are Cat-Catchers allowed to use steak knives for their jobs? Because the one chasing me sure is. * I found a dead bird outside today. With a katana sticking out of it. Do birdies sometimes die like that? * I saw the Cat-Catcher lady again. She makes my hair stand on end. * An animal control officer chased me today. She's so scary. With her dull grey eyes, soot-black hair, and that horrifying laugh... * I keep feeling like I'm being stalked. Like, by a larger meaner kitty. my tummy hurts, I'm so nervous. Elle *Do you ever have the feeling you're being watched? Especially in the shower? What a weird feeling. *I need to be more careful. I fell asleep on the bus, and woke up in a swamp. *Lately, when I walk home at night, I hear the music become scarier and distorted. How strange. *I thought I heard someone scratching at my door last night. I wonder if it was Quill? *I found all the knives on the floor from my kitchen today. I wonder if I was sleep-cooking again. *I keep noticing someone looking in through my windows at night. What are they looking for? Nutaku Nutaku is the only girl so far that has no speech regarding Ayano. Iro *I was taking a bath, when I caught a toaster that had fallen from a shelf. I don't recall keeping a plugged in toaster there. *Some punk tried to swap my shampoo with bleach. That's some hardcore trolling. *Someone's been following me on my morning jogs. They're not bad, but they conk out after an hour. *Today, I was jogging by the high school, and got a bad feeling from the incinerator there. Silly, hey? *There was this weird girl at the market today. She was stabbing a piece of chicken rather vigorously. *Hey, crazy story. I found my new helmet was cracked. THAT would have been bad in an accident. Bonnibel *Have you noticed a schoolgirl hanging around lately? She looks a bit troubled. Maybe a few free cupcakes will cheer her up... *Bless my heart, I just found a box of rat poison in my cupboard. That would have been a disaster! *I cut my finger on a pie-cutter yesterday, and I swear I heard someone laugh... *Sugar, you ever get the feeling you're being watched? Like- with a "stabby" vibe? *Oh dear! Someone left a meat cleaver stuck in one of my cakes. That's no way to cut a cake! *My oven was turned up on max when I got to work this morning. Lucky I caught it before there was a fire. Good gracious! Fumi *My instincts are telling me my life is in danger. How disturbing. I cannot discern who could pose a threat. *I must admit, nothing causes physiological hyperarousal like the prescient need for combat. *My proximity alarm detected an intruder last night. They escaped before I could subdue and eliminate them. *If I wind up murdered, please escape to a minimum distance of 5 kilometers. My heart is wired to a Sweet16 explosive device. *My Psionic Skimmer cannot detect the motives of whomever is hunting me. They are either extremely skilled, or utterly emotionless. *Please be advised - there is a remote chance I am being hunted. My defenses are on high alert. Bearverly *WAHHH! BEARVERLY FIND BEAR TRAP OUTSIDE OF CAVE! IS HATE CRIME! *BEARVERLY MEET SCARY GIRL! SHE SMELLS LIKE BLOOD AND FLOWERS! *BEARVERLY HACKLES ARE UP! SOMETHING WICKED THIS WAY COMES! *BEARVERLY IS TOO BEAUTIFUL TO DIE! *HOLD ME! PROTECT ME FROM STAB WOUNDS! *BEARVERLY FIND BULLET IN FRONT STEP! SO SCARED! IS BEAR SEASON!? Nina * Someone. Poisoned. The stout. Someone. Is going. To PAY. * Did you hear someone creeping around the attic today? There shouldn't be anyone up there. I'm getting the heebee-geebees! * Last night, I heard someone breathing heavily in the bushes. I hope it was just a pervert! * Hey, someone took the batteries out of the smoke detectors in the servant's wing. Maybe it was rats with advanced intelligence? * I found a garrote wire strung up in the conservatory. I think we got an infestation of assassins or something! * Bloody hell! I found a butcher's knife in me shower today. What sort of party did you have last night? Alpha *I received a fan-made plushy version of myself today. Unfortunately, it had gotten mangled and stabbed during shipment. *I think someone tried to hack my servers today. And by "hack" I mean meat cleaver. *Fortunately, I'm programmed to respond politely to all stalkers and potentially dangerous fans. They're so cute! *My handlers told me that I received some poisoned chocolates. I wonder if by accident? *I received a very distressing love note today. All part of being an idol though! Pamu * Hahaha! That nutty girl left a horse head in my bed! Talk about horsing around, amirite? * Somebody poisoned my morning highball. I couldn't tell though, cause I drink the cheap stuff. Tee hee! * I wish someone was infatuated with ME enough to kill their rivals. That charms my panties right off! * No but seriously, make sure you play Yandere Simulator. It's amaze-balls. * Wow! Some broad has been stalking me with a knife! She's so disturbed and adorable - I love it! * I crept into that crazy girl's dreams last night. Oh man, she's got a hard on for you! Luna * I've got bad juju feelings lately. I wonder if there's a demon plotting my demise again. * Ugh! I think I either have a stalker or an assassin chasing me. They're BOTH annoying! * Hey! Have you met that weird emotionless girl? She's got potential! * Heh heh! I saw someone sneaking up with a knife. Rogues do it from behind, am I right? * I found a knife in my door today. So I left a battleaxe. Ball's in their court, I would say. * I wonder if I can get that emotionless girl to join my gang. She'd be an amazing right hand! Eva * I think somebody stole my panties. That's unfortunate, because I don't own many pairs. * Should the worst happen, and I am killed, you can send word to HQ for a clone. Try not mention you want to date it. * Someone sabotaged my Mecha synchronization test today. Or I just failed it again. Either way, my ribs are broken. * Mecha Zero detected a negative FEELS today. Someone wants me dead. Reminds me of home. * I think there may be someone looking to hurt me. It makes me feel a little homesick. EVERYone wants to hurt me there. * Someone broke into my apartment, and searched my belongings. I almost couldn't tell though, because I'm kind of a slob. Karma * My sweet - please be careful. I fear you have attracted a Yandere Spirit. They be cray cray! * Oh, calamity! I sense a jealousy so dark, so brutal... I have never felt it's like before. * Sweet Shavasana! I sense the presence of a Spirit devoid of mercy, whose love breeds hate. I am frightened! * The Empty Spirit I sense. They feel... Incomplete. Like their world is still forming, somehow... * There is a Spirit that is empty nearby. Empty, save for its love for you. Such Spirits are dangerous! * You have attracted someone who will harm others for your love. Be careful! Sutra * I feel... A powerful darkness. * I heard the ringing of steel in the darkness. I drew my sword, and it fled. Be vigilant. * I sense the presence of a violent mind, conspiring behind an innocent mask. * My sword is ready. If a threat reaches from the darkness, I shall cleft it at the wrist. * There is a lion among the sheep. Be careful, or perhaps you will see its fangs. * You carry the scent of... Emptiness. Someone you know has an empty heart. Dark Mio (Dark One) * Oh dear. I'm just a helpless, depressed goth chick, I sure hope no one murders me for LOVING SENPAI! * Actually, if that Yandere chick would go ahead and just take me out now, that would be great. * That Ayano girl is sweet. I kind of want to crawl in her skin and hide in her game. * Will someone hand Ayano a baseball bat or something and encourage her to follow her dreams? * I'm going to loosen my shoes and stand near a balcony. Let Ayano know. * Nothing? No untimely death? Life is suffering. Q-piddy (QPernikiss) * Poor Ayano. Her love is all twisty tied up in her hate. I want to give her a hug. * Ayano is so cute in her little school uniform. I get all tingly when I see her wearing it. You know, like... Down below? * It's a good thing you're not a sandwich, or a small assortment of pretzels. Ayano would just gobble you up! * I'm not sure who Osana is, but I wouldn't mention that name around Ayano if I were you... * I ran into Ayano. I tried to kiss her and she kind of freaked out. I think I may not know exactly what kisses are for. * Oh dear. I read Ayano's thoughts, and she keeps fantasizing about a katana splitting me in half. I'd better let her know that that kills fairies! Requirements Trivia * The info bar that gives you status updates on relationships, Jobs, and Achievements is slightly inverted for Ayano. ** Example: "Ayano is now pretending to be your Girlfriend!" * Ayano's portrait has been observed to make a psychotic expression at random times (It just lasts for about half a second). * At Frenemy level and above, switching to Ayano after interacting with another girl will sometimes cause her to make a comment about that other girl (Usually one that is negative or ominous), and vice-versa. She is the only character with this trait. ** There is also a glitch where she will sometimes use the line "I saw you talking to a little fairy, earlier. Assuming I didn't hallucinate her, is she... your little girlfriend?" regardless of which girl you had selected last, even when Q-piddy is not unlocked. ** Many of these dialogues imply Ayano is either planning or has attempted to murder the other girls. This is reflective of how in Yandere Simulator she will dispose of any female showing an interest in her Senpai by any means necessary to keep him for her own love. * Her favorite food "Apples" may be a reference to the apple in her "Senpai Shrine". * Her bust size "Varies" is a reference to the [http://yandere-simulator.wikia.com/wiki/Customization "Customization" mechanic in Yandere Simulator]. * Although her birthday is March 31st in Crush Crush, in Yandere Simulator her birthday is April 1st. ** This is likely so that she doesn't have the same birthday with Pamu. * Ayano's dialogue about pointless emails is a reference to Yandere Dev and how he has had to repeatedly complain of people sending him useless emails about Yandere Simulator. * To get Ayano to lover, one must spend $791,241,597,359 in total if you don't use diamonds, which is a steep increase from every girl before her. You also need to get a number of skills to level 60, something no other girl until Pamu requires. * Several girls can be seen killed in her movie theater scene. ** Like Bonnibel stabbed on the head with a knife. ** Pamu impaled by an object that is presumed to be a katana. ** Generica's body laying down. ** A mysterious girl that is most likely Cassie,hit with an axe. * "I was watching my favorite anime yesterday, and they had a special cameo character. I love cameos!" This references her cameo in Crush Crush. * "You're such a great dancer! It's probably because it's the hobby you've been doing the longest." References dancing as your first hobby unlocked. * Her Lover picture shows a boxcutter (with the blade out) on the bottomleft, hidden~ behind the leaf. Outfits AyanoWedding.png|Ayano Wedding Outfit Memory Album ayano first meeting.png|Encounter Photo AyanoFriendzoned.png|Ayano Friendzone AyanoCrush.png|Ayano Crush moonlight.png|Moonlight stroll walk in park.png|Sightseeing movies.png|Movie theater Ayano beach.png|Beach 4.png|Ayano Lover Category:Girls